


tossed about

by thedemonhammer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, sleeping head canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonhammer/pseuds/thedemonhammer
Summary: After waking up with both of my cats tucked in various locations on my bed, I decided to write something about Viktor, Yuuri, and Makkachin. Also, this might just be my way of coping with the fact that I have to wait until later tomorrow for episode 10.More or less, this is just a series of quickly-written head canons about Viktor and Yuuri sleeping, with Makkachin factoring in a few times.Enjoy, everyone!





	

**Author's Note:**

> After waking up with both of my cats tucked in various locations on my bed, I decided to write something about Viktor, Yuuri, and Makkachin. Also, this might just be my way of coping with the fact that I have to wait until later tomorrow for episode 10.
> 
> More or less, this is just a series of quickly-written head canons about Viktor and Yuuri sleeping, with Makkachin factoring in a few times.
> 
> Enjoy, everyone!

Viktor moves around in his sleep. He’ll start off the night on his own side of the bed—curled up on his side against Yuuri, their fingers laced together. He’s not a light sleeper. It’s easy to wake him when he starts to drift off; once his breathing mellows out, however, not even an earthquake can wake him.

He tends to favor the wall, if they’re in Hasetsu. In hotel rooms, he prefers to sleep on the left side of the bed. Viktor tosses and turns throughout the night; he’ll go from starting on his side to sprawled sideways across the bed, arms and legs spread out like a starfish, to every position in between.

Makkachin sleeps in Viktor’s bed. He curls up next to Viktor, no matter what position his master ends up in. Makkachin doesn’t mind when Viktor shifts and moves. He’s accustomed to being woken up and having to readjust himself. 

After Viktor moves to Hasetsu, Makkachin slips into Yuuri’s bed from time to time. Like his master, he favors the wall—pressed against Yuuri’s side. When Viktor isn’t home—away at a competition, or out drinking until the early morning—Makkachin sleeps in the middle of either Viktor’s bed or Yuuri’s.

Yuuri isn’t a heavy sleeper; after a competition or a hard day of training, exhaustion knocks him unconscious for at least seven hours. Otherwise, he wakes up fairly easily. He prefers to sleep on his side, usually with his back facing the wall. He doesn’t move around too much in his sleep. When Yuuri slept alone, he generally woke up in the same position he began.

After the Cup of China, Viktor and Yuuri share the same bed. Sometimes it’s his own, sometimes it’s Viktor’s, and more often than not it’s a hotel bed. Yuuri starts off the night on his side, facing Viktor, fingers intertwined.

Viktor moves around the entire time he’s asleep; Yuuri ends up wrapped in his arms and tossed about. Viktor shifts around him—sometimes next to him, often on top of him. Makkachin nestles in the pockets between them; it’s not uncommon for Yuuri to wake up sandwiched between Viktor and the gigantic poodle.

And even though he’s jarred awake every time Viktor wraps his arms around his waist and shifts him to the other side of the bed, every time Makkachin huffs and snuggles against his hip, or every time Viktor murmurs his name into Yuuri’s neck, Yuuri finds that he can’t sleep any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Here’s hoping that tomorrow arrives quickly so that I can see episode 10. Have an awesome night, guys!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr: http://childrenoftheicerink.tumblr.com


End file.
